Loving a dog?
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: Cursed to turn into a dog for 2 yrs, turning human once every week, adopted by the Atobe family, what will our time travellin priestess have to go through to make sure that she remains human? What will everyone's reactions be when they find out the truth?
1. Prologue

**Loving a… dog?**

_**A/N: I'm sorry that I'm starting this new fic without finishing any of my other fics, but this idea seemed too cute to not write. Please read and review…**_

**Anime/Manga Crossover: ****Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis**

_**Pairings: **_

_**Kagome and Atobe, gradually becomes Kagome Harem (with Atobe as part of her harem [Vote for who you want in the harem])**_

**Summary: The Atobe family has just got a new dog. She's very beautiful and well-mannered as well as extremely friendly, especially with the young Atobe heir. What will happen when Atobe's new dog is revealed to be a beautiful raven haired girl who is the same age as him, who has been cursed to transform between a dog and a human for the next 2 years of her life? What will happen when he falls in love with the girl turned dog turned girl? And what will happen when some of his friends fall for the girl too? Utter and complete Chaos... that's what! Come be part of the Chaos in this fic involving fantasy, demons, love, competition, jealousy, curses and very slight drama**_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and nothing else.**_

**Warning: OOCness, Yaoi, Harem pairing, set in the PoT universe though the demons exist and Kagome's adventures in the Feudal area are over. **

_**~*~*~L~*~A~*~D~*~**_

Prologue

_As the Inu-tachi fought against Naraku, Sesshoumaru and Kouga supporting them in the fight, no-one saw the new weapon Naraku had on his side. The girl with white hair and pitch black eyes looked around at everyone, looking for the person who her master wanted her to curse._

_As they fought, they could feel themselves as well as the enemies weaken. Before long, almost everyone was on the ground, too tired to fight when Kagome gathered up the last bit of energy she had. Sesshoumaru, standing behind her placed his arms, his left arm having been returned to him by Kagome when he joined the Inu-tachi two months ago, around the young priestess, lending her his strength in order to give the final blow which would destroy Naraku once and for all_

_Closing her eyes, Kagome gathered all her energy to make one final arrow, purely made of her miko ki and opened her eyes to aim it at the dark-hanyou who she had spent the greater part of the last two years fighting. Sesshoumaru's arms, placed over her own, transferred his youki to the arrow, making sure it wouldn't hurt the girl he was standing behind, and helped her strengthen the attack._

"_NARAKU, TODAY YOU DIE" came Kagome's voice as she released the arrow. The combined power in the arrow destroyed the dark-hanyou almost instantly- Sesshoumaru's power weakening his own while Kagome's power purified him. As Naraku screamed and became dust, so did all his puppets. However, just before she disintegrated, the girl standing at the side-lines, gathered all the energy she had and aimed a curse at the priestess from the future. _

_The curse hid her dead on as a red light engulfed her body. Everyone, who had been cheering at their victory looked at the source of the light and shouted, "KAGOME!"only to turn to where the girl was standing at her words_

_This curse, for you_

_Who destroyed my master, Naraku _

_Will change you to a thing_

_That you can't imagine_

_Back to the age you will go_

_At which you came to this timeline, you know_

_What will break it, who will do so_

_Does not depend on anyone who you know_

_Remain as you will, weak and broken_

_Until this curse of time is broken…_

_With that said, the girl followed her master to the underworld, leaving a curse on the time-travelling priestess. When the others turned to look at the raven-haired girl, they found that in her place lay a black dog, with soft, shiny black fur with its eyes closed. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were the first to reach the dog, with the others soon following._

_Sesshoumaru looked at the priestess he had started to respect and consider his sister and growled softly in dog language, __**"Miko"**_

_The dog's eyes opened to reveal the same soft sapphire blue orbs that she had as a human. The dog lifted its head and looked around, not getting up from the ground, on which it sat._

"_**What happened to me?"**__ came the soft growl from the girl turned dog as she looked down at her paws. She could smell better, hear better and see better than ever before. All she could remember were whispered words almost as soon as they had destroyed Naraku. _

_Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other while the others, sans Kouga and his group who knew the language, since dogs and wolves were of the same canine breed, looked utterly confused at what was going on. While Sesshoumaru explained what had happened to Kagome, Inuyasha did the same to the others. _

Blue eyes opened as she lifted her head to look at who was moving around outside the cage she was put in. She could hear voices as they travelled through the pet store where she had been brought a few months back. At first she had not liked it at all, however, she knew she had nothing else to do for now, so she would stay. No-one at this pet store knew that she turned into her usual human form for eight hours every once a week. It had something to do with the curse that had been placed on her. Depending on that, two more days and then she'd turn into her human form for eight hours. Luckily, it would be at night so no-one would know. All she'd have to do was hide in the dark for the eight hours and no-one would see her human form

The footsteps and voice came closer to where her cage was and she placed her head back down and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She could hear the caretaker explain to the person about each and every dog they passed and she briefly wondered who this person was, because it's usually one of the boys working in the shop that showed the people around and helped them choose the correct pet.

She was surprised when the footsteps stopped at the door of her cage. She listened as the caretaker explained, "And this, this is the queen of our shop. She's a gorgeous Labrador, very friendly and well-mannered. Up until now, she has never caused us any trouble. A lot of people saw her; however no-one seemed to want her as a pet. Sad, really… "

Before the caretaker could continue, the smooth yet arrogant voice of the customer reached her ears, making her open her eyes, "Ore-sama wishes to take a closer look." She lifted her head up and looked over the boy's features, noting almost instantly that he seemed to be the same age as she was when she was human. He had soft grey hair and purple eyes. She couldn't deny that he was very handsome, though his arrogance seemed to be a problem. However, as she looked into his eyes, which were on her at the moment, she could see that he did have a soft side, one which he did not reveal to just anyone.

The caretaker immediately pulled out the key to her cage from his pocket and unlocked it. The boy stepped inside the cage and walked over to her, before kneeling down right in front of her. Carefully reaching over to pet her, she allowed him to stroke her fur as she closed her eyes. "She truly is a very beautiful dog. Ore-sama wonders why no-one wished to take her."

She opened her eyes and saw a small smile on the boy's features as he gently pet her head. "Ore-sama shall buy her" he said, not removing his eyes from the dog who he was petting. Kagome stood up and watched as he did the same. The caretaker's voice came from near the cage door, "A very good choice, sir. Shall we discuss the details while all the tests are run on her?"

The boy gave a nod and after one last look at the dog he was buying, turned to walk out of the cage with the caretaker as one of the others entered the cage to finish everything that they did when selling a dog.

Fifteen minutes later found them outside the shop, her leash in his hand as she stood proudly nest to him. She watched with her keen eye-sight as a black limo appeared in front of them and the chauffeur stepped out of the car and opened the door for the boy. He stepped inside the limo before Kagome followed, sitting at his feet. Once the door was closed, the boy pulled the leash off and kept it at the side before gently stroking her head. She turned her sapphire orbs to him when she heard him speak.

"You truly are a beautiful dog. And now you will belong to me" he said, dropping the arrogance at the end of the sentence. After some thought, he looked at her and said, "Ore-sama shall name you Ai"

Kagome, in her dog form blinked her blue eyes at the boy, and if she were a human she would have raised an eyebrow in question to the name. She had to wonder why he named her that in the first place, though since she was not in her human form, it wasn't possible to ask.

A light turned red and the chauffer turned to look at the young master and asked, "The new dog really is a beauty, Keigo-sama, if you don't mind me saying." The boy, now known as Keigo, gave a nod and a smirk as he flipped his hair a bit. "Yes that she is. Take us home." The chauffer, already used to this attitude, gave a smile and nodded before turning back to the road just as the light turned green.

As they travelled, Kagome, now also called Ai, started to feel slightly sleepy, especially with the gentle way Keigo was stroking her head. Placing her head on the boy's knee, she closed her eyes to the world, having nothing else to do as it is.

It took about ten minutes more before they reached the Atobe residence and the limo stopped. The chauffer was quick to open the door to the limo so that both the occupants could step out of the limo. There was no leash on Kagome's neck, though she did have it in her mouth. She looked around at everyone from where she was walking next to her new master and could see the way everyone that caught sight of them bowed to the boy with her before admiring her.

They stopped at the entrance to the lawn where the pool was, so that one of the maids could take the leash from Kagome. With that, the Atobe heir stepped outside and made his way over to the lawn chairs. Sitting down on one, he looked at her and said, "This will be your new home from now on, Ai."

'Ai' walked around the garden and lawn before walking over to sit next to her master's feet. She barked her acceptance, making the boy smirk and say, "You will be sleeping in ore-sama's room. We will go there in a while." She barked her acceptance as he sat back and looked over his new dog while she lay down, her head on her paws and looked at the water in the pool.

_**~*~End prologue~*~**_

_**Well, this is the prologue of my new fic. This is just a trial chapter. If everyone likes it, more will be explained as the fic progresses.**_

_**Please tell me how you like it. Feel free to ask me if you have any doubts and please read and review if you have the time.**_

_**Also please so tell me if I've made any mistakes and I'll try my best to correct them…**_

**Japanese meanings:**

**Inu-tachi- Inu-group (Inuyasha's group will be called that)**

**miko ki- priestess energy**

**youki- demon energy**

**hanyou- half-demon**

**Ai- love**

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting the family

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourite and alerts. I'm so glad that I got a positive response for this fic since the concept is new in the IYPoT stories field. Kagome will be called Ai in her dog form and her name, Kagome, when she will turn a human. I will be calling Atobe by his first name, Keigo, just to avoid confusion since his parents and grand-parents will be included in this as well…**_

_**AN2: I HAD NO IDEA WHAT ARE THE NAMES OF ATOBE'S PARENTS AND GRANDPARENTS, SO I WILL BE NAMING THEM AS I SEE FIT. If anyone knows, then please tell me, and I will change the names. Anyway, please read and review if you have the time and enjoy the chapter.**_

**Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis**

_**Pairings: **_

_**Kagome and Atobe, gradually becomes Kagome Harem (with Atobe as part of her harem [Vote for who you want in the harem])**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and nothing else.**_

**Warning: OOCness, Yaoi, Harem pairing, set in the PoT universe though the demons exist and Kagome's adventures in the Feudal area are over. **

_**~*~*~L~*~A~*~D~*~**_

**Chapter 1- Meeting the family **

They had been sitting beside the pool for ten minutes before one of the maids placed the book Keigo had been reading on the table next to where he sat. Along with that, she also placed a tall glass of lemonade on the table and a bowl of what looked like water right next to where Ai was laying.

With a bow to the boy, she glanced at the new dog one more time, admiring her beauty, before turning and heading back inside. Keigo looked at his new dog one more time and gave a small smile before picking up his book and opening it to the page where he had stopped reading last night. Leaning back against the chair, he started reading his book, glad that Ai seemed to be satisfied with her new home.

An hour or so passed before Ai opened her eyes, having closed them when she had seen her new master start reading his book. Not wanting to disturb him, she had continued to look at the pool for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do, before giving a mental sigh and closing her eyes to the world.

Seeing as it was turning dark, she lifted her head and looked at her new master. Seeing him still immersed in his book, though the lemonade seem to have vanished, she stood up and gently nudged him with her muzzle. Keigo, having been too immersed in his book, blinked his soft purple eyes before looking at the black beauty who was looking up at him. Smirking, he marked his page and kept the book back on the table.

Reaching over, he gently petted her head to which she closed her eyes and purred in pleasure. As she did, he noticed that it was turning dark. Realizing that that was probably why she had nudged him in the first place, he looked at his new dog again and said, "Come, Ai. Ore-sama shall show you his room. Once ore-sama changes we will go to the dining room and you can meet the rest of the family. They should be heading home right about now." he said, the arrogance in his voice, unable to hide the pride he felt when he looked at her.

He led the way towards his room, Ai walking beside him gracefully. Anyone who saw them thought that Ai was made for the young Atobe heir. She followed the boy through the living area of the mansion, up the stairs and into the room three doors down the passageway. He opened the door to his room, entered the room, let her in and then closed the door behind her again. Turning to look at his new dog, he couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed that she was sitting on the carpet in the middle of his room, her sapphire blue eyes curious.

Walking over to her, he wasted no time in kneeling down and gently petting her. He really couldn't help it; her fur was just so soft and silky that he was tempted to keep on petting her. He smiled lightly when she closed her eyes and nudged his hand a bit in pleasure.

A few minutes later, he gave her a last pat and said, "You wait here, Ai. Ore-sama shall return in a few minutes." Ai gave a soft growling purr in acceptance as he stood up and walked into his walk-in wardrobe and connected bathroom so that he could have his bath before changing.

As he disappeared into the wardrobe and bathroom, Ai looked around the room, impressed. It was a very big room. The walls were soft maroon with golden designs on them, the floor was carpeted and there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. One of the walls had a door that seemed to lead to the attached balcony, which was covered in the beige floor length curtains so she couldn't see what was visible from the balcony. Just next to the balcony there was a fireplace, which seemed to be rather clean, Ai noticed.

The wall adjacent to that and opposite to the wall where the door was had a king-size bed with soft maroon coloured bed-sheets and gold-designed pillow covers. On either side of the bed, there were side-tables which had an alarm clock on one and table lamps on either side table. Next to it was a rather-big study table with a small book shelf next to it, which had all kinds of books on it- novels, study books, note-books, philosophical books, autobiographies, etc. Right next to the study table, was a smaller table where she could see a black tennis bag kept, which made her realize that he must play tennis. The wall adjacent to the wall with the door lead to the walk-in wardrobe with was connected to the bathroom. The wall holding the door seemed to have a big three seater sofa with an especially comfy looking one seater, next to it. Right in front of the sofas was an oval-shaped glass centre table.

She looked around the room one last time before laying her head on her paws again and closing her eyes, waiting for her new master to finish with his bath and change his clothes. About forty minutes later when the Atobe heir exited the walk in wardrobe, he couldn't help but find how his new dog was laying cute. As he stepped into the room, he smirked seeing Ai's sapphire orbs open as she gave a cute little yawn and lifted her head from her paws. Seeing her master dressed in dark blue silk pyjama pants and a white silk shirt under a similar white robe, she was quick to get up and run over to the boy.

He bent down and immediately held her to himself. He really loved the feel of her soft fur against his skin. He chuckled lightly as she licked his cheek affectionately. She let him hug her to himself as she purred lightly.

A little while later, he stood up, and looked at the clock on his wall. Seeing as it had already become 8 p.m., he softly stroked Ai's ears, making her purr in pleasure. "Come Ai. It's time for dinner." Ai gave a small bark, wagging her tail lightly as she followed her new master out of the room. They made their way towards the dining room, passing through hallways of rooms, passing maids along the way. They headed down the stairs and into a room just right of the stairs. When they entered the room, Ai's tail started wagging hard in curiosity.

The room was huge, three times bigger than Keigo's bedroom. Even though they did not wait in that room long, she couldn't help but look around the room. It was mostly barren, apart from the amazing carvings on the walls, the portraits and paintings on the wall posts and the beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. These attributes themselves made it clear to Ai that this room was only used for reunions, parties and full family dinners.

They stepped into the room adjoining the one they were in and Ai realised that this room was the dining room that her new master's family usually used. This room was as intricately designed and decorated as the main dining room they just entered this room from. However, there was a small table for six set in the middle of the room. On one wall there was a huge door through which she could see the kitchen counter and the refrigerator, along with the few maids that were working there.

"Ah, Keigo" came a stern yet slightly arrogant voice, much like her master's, making her turn to look at the source. Sitting at the table were four older people- two men and two ladies. One man, the one who had called out her master's name had short dark grey hair and stern yet kind dark blue eyes. His features were slightly aristocratic, making her realise where her master got his own aristocratic features from. He was dressed in a dark grey suit with a black shirt and black shoes. He was sitting at the head of the table, showing that he was the head of the family.

Right next to him on his right, sat a woman with gentle features. She was very beautiful and had dark brown hair which reached till mid back which was tied in a high pony-tail such that it reached just past her shoulder blades. Her soft purple eyes, which her son must have inherited from her, were soft like a mother's would be when looking at her children. She was dressed in a dark blue knee-length business skirt and white shirt with a blue business jacket. She wore white stilettoes with her attire, finishing off the stylish look. She only had a soft peach coloured lipstick, black eyeliner and black mascara for make-up, giving her a sophisticated and mature look.

The other two were much elder than her new master, making her realise that they must be his grandparents. The man had black hair, with a few grey hairs here and there, while the lady had dark grey hair- a colour much darker than her son or grandson's hair. She too had some light grey hairs here and there. Both seemed to be older and wiser than the rest of the family. Both were also dressed in business attire, though less formal than their son and daughter-in-law. The male sat across from her new master's father while the female sat to his right.

"Father, Mother, Grandfather, Grandmother." He greeted his family lightly giving nods to each in respect. His family smiled at him before their eyes landed on the dog at his side. His mother was quick to stand up and walk over to get a closer look at the dog.

Seeing his mother looking at their new dog, he introduced her to his family, "I have named her Ai." His mother, Kayko Atobe, walked over towards her, making Ai look at her curiously. Kayko held out her hand to her, which Ai sniffed discretely before giving a tentative lick. Seeing how Ai was acting, Kayko smiled and bent down to Ai's level, taking no time in petting her by rubbing her ears gently.

"She's beautiful, son. I see you made a good choice." His father said, looking over the dog as well. His grandparents were next to compliment his choice, making him smirk and flip his hair lightly. After a little more time talking and discussing, they sat to have their dinner, with Ai sitting at the young Atobe heir's feet.

Almost an hour later, they all bid each other a 'Good Night' and headed to their own rooms, Ai following the Atobe heir back to his room. Once they had entered his room with Ai, he closed his room door and headed off towards his study table to finish his homework. As he did, Ai sat in the middle of the room, closing her eyes. She only opened her eyes, not that she was asleep really, when she heard Keigo's voice call her.

"Come Ai. Time for bed." She looked him, having noticed that he had already prepared himself for bed. As he lay in bed, he gently patted the spot next to him. She cocked her head to the side cutely, giving a confused bark. He called her again, to which she trotted over to the bed and climbed on. Lying down next to him, she placed her muzzle on her paws, as he wrapped his arms around her warm body.

She purred lightly at him, her way of wishing him a good night. He softly rubbed her ears and replied, "Good night. Tomorrow you will probably be meeting Ore-sama's team-mates and friends." She gave a soft purr in reply, making him chuckle to himself. Reaching over, he clicked off the light and lay down to sleep, which didn't take long to happen.

_**~*~End Chapter 1~*~**_

_**Well, this is the end of this chapter. Please tell me how you like it. Feel free to ask me if you have any doubts and please read and review if you have the time. Oh and thank you very much for the reviews… :) **_

_**Also please do tell me if I've made any mistakes and I'll try my best to correct them… If anyone knows the names of Atobe's parents and grandparents, then please tell me…**_

**As for the poll, it seems only one person has voted for who they wanted in the Harem, along with Atobe:**

**Syuusuke Fuji- 1 (Mitsuki Hyassi- thanx for voting)**

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting his friends

_**A/N: Some people asked me to put Ryoma and Kirihara in the Harem, but, I'm sorry… Even though they are two of my favourite characters, they are two and one year younger to Kagome in this respectively, so this pairing could not be possible without it looking, feeling, and sounding awkward. Someone else also wanted me to put up a Kagome/Atobe lemon, however, I must apologize again, for the fact that I have never tried writing lemons… Maybe with time, but at the moment, I am afraid not. If anyone wishes to take up '**_**deniekenshin**_**'s request, please do so, and also inform me about the title of the story please. **_

**Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis**

_**Pairings: **_

_**Kagome and Atobe, gradually becomes Kagome Harem (with Atobe as part of her harem [Vote for who you want in the harem])**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and nothing else.**_

**Warning: OOCness, Yaoi, Harem pairing, set in the PoT universe though the demons exist and Kagome's adventures in the Feudal area are over. **

_**~*~*~L~*~A~*~D~*~**_

**Chapter 1- Meeting his friends **

When the Atobe heir woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see that his new dog wasn't on the bed next to him. He had just gotten out of bed and turned to look around the room for Ai, when the door opened and she came trotting into the room. He gave a small smile and bent down to pet her when a maid entered the room behind her.

"I apologize for having worried you, young master. She came to the garden about an hour ago, and started nudging one of the maids. We thought it must be time for her walk, so we took her into the gardens." She said, bowing before excusing herself and closing the room behind her.

He looked at Ai as she kept her eyes closed and purred in pleasure at the feel of him rubbing her ears. "This is the time for your walk, ahn?" he said, mentally making up his mind to wake up early from the next morning so that he would be able to take her for her walk himself.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when she nudged his hand a bit with her muzzle. He gave a smirk before she turned her head to the side, making him look at the clock in his bedroom, only to see that it was time for him to get ready. Though for some reason, he did not feel like going to school today. He felt like staying home and spending time with Ai. Though, he knew better than to do that.

He gave a soft sigh, before walking towards his combined bathroom and wardrobe to get dressed for the day. As he did, all Ai did was sit down where she had been standing and place her muzzle on her paws. She was so bored; there was nothing she could do for now. She hoped to play later, but she knew better than to force anyone to play with her at the moment.

It didn't take too long for him to exit from the bathroom, fully dressed, but with his hair slightly wet. Ai's ears perked up as she heard her master's footsteps enter the room from the bathroom. She raised her head from her paws and her tail wagged slightly at the sight of him, towel drying his hair. He pulled away the towel from his hair and released a soft sigh before opening his soft purple eyes.

He couldn't help but smirk/smile as he saw Ai looking at him, ears perked up and tail wagging. Now, he regretted all the more that he had to go to school. Walking over, he knelt down on one knee in front of her and lightly petting her ear, said, "I promise to play with you when I get back from school today. Ore-sama was also thinking of bringing his friends over after practice, so they may play with you. They will no doubt, adore you, especially Jirou and Mukahi." She purred in response to his words, making his smirk widen slightly.

Petting her one last time, he stood up and turned to walk out the door of his bedroom, Ai silently following behind him. They exited his room and made their way down the hall and staircase towards the dining room, where after Keigo had his breakfast, he would leave for school. Ai had her own breakfast near his feet while he sat at the table with his family. Her breakfast, which one of the maids had placed in front of her after laying it out for the family, consisted of a bowl of dog food and some cooked meat. Besides that, there was another bowl which was filled with water for her.

About half an hour later found the Atobe heir heading out of the house towards the limo, his bag already being kept in the limo by one of the maids. Ai followed him till the limo, where he turned and knelt down to pet her one more time. She purred in pleasure at his petting then gave a small bark as a way to bid him a good day.

As he petted her, he softly murmured to her, "Ore-sama shall see you when he gets back in the evening, Ai. His friends shall be accompanying him so you may play with us all then." At her small bark of approval, he smirked, then standing up, turned to look at their family butler, "Kenato-san, whenever you or any of the others have time, please play with Ai. But make sure, that no-one hurts her." He said, to which Kenato-san, an elderly man with short grey hair and kind brown eyes, wearing a butler's uniform, smiled and nodded.

"It shall be done, Keigo-sama. I will personally make sure no harm is inflicted upon Ai-sama by anyone." He replied to which Keigo gave a nod. Patting Ai's head one last time, he stepped into the limo as Ai sat down on the patio of the mansion, watching her mater leave for school. The chauffeur closed the door of the limo once their young master had seated himself, and then quickly made his way over to the driver's seat.

The Atobe heir rolled down the glass of the window and looked at Ai wagging her tail slightly, longing to spend some time with her, before signalling to the chauffeur to take him to school.

Once the limo had disappeared down the driveway and out the gates, Ai turned her head to Kenato-san, who smiled at her and gently petted her fur. "Ai-sama would you like to play a little?" he asked, to which she wagged her tail furiously, and stood up. Giving a happy bark, which he took as a "Yes", they walked into the house.

After making sure that he wasn't needed for the hour or so, he took Ai out to the gardens where he played fetch with her, watching as she ran to get back the stick or the ball which he threw for her. Her playful nature made him smile, and he had to laugh when whenever she saw anything new, she would immediately run to investigate it.

He had felt so comfortable playing with Ai that he didn't realize how the time passed and soon enough, he was being called by one of the maids, for some work or the other. He looked at Ai, who somehow gave him an understanding look, well... as much of an understanding look as a dog can give... and sat down on her hunches, panting slightly from all the playing around that she had done.

Kenato-san smiled and headed out to the pantry to take care of the work that he had been called for, mentally noting to ask one of the maids to bring some water for their young master's new dog.

When the maid had fetched the water for Ai, she found Ai sleeping cutely on the porch. She had placed her head on her front paws, ears against her head, eyes closed, and tail curled around her hind legs near her body, so as to avoid anyone stepping on it. All she could do then was smile at her cuteness and leave to finish the other works around the house after placing the bowl of water a foot away from Ai.

The rest of the day, Ai played with some of the maids, had her food in the garden with a maid sitting next to her as she ate, and slept a bit more, though she wanted something else to do. In the evening, she had just been lying near the swimming pool, head on her paws, looking at the shimmering blue water.

Her head snapped up, her ears perking when the almost silent sound of a car engine was heard come from the driveway. Soon after that the sound of the engines increased ever so slightly. She blinked her eyes slightly in confusion at the number of engines that she could hear running, when the sound of the engines came to a stop and she heard the doors of the cars opening.

She waited patiently for her master and his friends to come out of the house so that she could spend some time with him. It wasn't long before he entered through the door leading to the garden, with eight more boys following him. Standing up, her tail wagging furiously in happiness, she ran over to him, stopping right in front of him. When he gave a soft smirk, she barked softly and butted his hand with her head gently.

He knelt down and gently petted her head as she closed her eyes, purring in pleasure. Smiling softly, he said to his team-mates, "Guys, this is ore-sama's new dog, Ai." As he introduced her to them, Ai opened her eyes and looked at them with curious sapphire blue eyes. She almost took a step back as she saw them all looking at her in slight awe.

She stayed in one place though, when she sensed no ill-intent from the boys. She sat down, her tail curing around her hind legs, and waited for what would come next. She was slightly surprised when a red-haired boy walked over towards her and held his hand out. She sniffed lightly at his hand before licking it softly. She saw the smile on the boy's face widen before he reached out to rub her ears, her eyes closing in pleasure at the sensation.

With her eyes closed, she couldn't see most of the other boys moving towards her, though she could sense them coming closer. She purred softly in pleasure at the feeling of a few more hands petting her back and neck. After a few moments of this, she managed to open her eyes only to see almost all the boys kneeling down next to her petting her, while her master stood a few feet in front of her, looking at her in pride.

_**~*~End Chapter 2~*~**_

_**Well, this is the end of this chapter. I'm really sorry for the late update, but I had my own problems which prevented me from updating... Please tell me how you like it. Feel free to ask me if you have any doubts and please read and review if you have the time. Oh and thank you very much for the reviews… :) **_

_**OOCness in this fic is obvious for the most part, so please don't flame me if and when you find the characters OOC... **_

**As for the poll, the results will be revealed at the end of the 6th chapter so as to avoid biased voting.. :) The top three will be paired with Ai (Kagome) along with Atobe.. :)**

**Please keep reading and reviewing. I will also be trying to update as much as possible while I have time in this one week, so if you want, you can tell me what fics you want me to update next.. :) **

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	4. Chapter 3 The night before

**Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis**

_**Pairings: **_

_**Kagome and Atobe, gradually becomes Kagome Harem (with Atobe as part of her harem [Vote for who you want in the harem])**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and nothing else.**_

**Warning: OOCness, Yaoi, Harem pairing, set in the PoT universe though the demons exist and Kagome's adventures in the Feudal area are over. **

_**~*~*~L~*~A~*~D~*~**_

**Chapter 3- The night before the transformation**

_Last chapter:_

_With her eyes closed, she couldn't see most of the other boys moving towards her, though she could sense them coming closer. She purred softly in pleasure at the feeling of a few more hands petting her back and neck. After a few moments of this, she managed to open her eyes only to see almost all the boys kneeling down next to her petting her, while her master stood a few feet in front of her, looking at her in pride. _

**Now:**

Hearing something in the bushes, she turned her head, her ears perking in curiosity, she stood up and looked in the direction of the bushes. The boys stopped petting her and looked at her, wondering what she saw or heard. Spotting someone near the bushes, she ran over to them and started barking at the thing.

She took a few steps back when a man stepped out of the bushes and put his hands up as if in surrender. Keigo, recognizing the person as the gardener, called out to her, "Ai, come here." Ai stopped barking and kept looking at the man for a minute before turning and trotting over to the Atobe heir. She settled down near his feet, his hand on her head, as he looked at the gardener for a few minutes, until one of the maids took him into the mansion, then turned to his team-mates.

Ai followed the man with her eyes, distrustingly. However, she kept her growls down so as not to bother her master. She looked at him when he told his friends, "You all may play with Ai if you wish." She turned her head to her master's friends and watched as a few of them nodded and grinned.

She looked at her master as he walked over to a lounge chair nearby and seated himself on it, then turned her head to look at the others in silent expectation. She watched as one of the maids handed the red-haired boy a Frisbee and waited patiently for him to throw the Frisbee for her to catch. He threw it and she happily bounded off behind it, leaping into the air to catch the Frisbee as it came lower.

Landing safely on the ground, she turned to look at them and trotted back to the boy, who had moved to the gardens, away from the door. She let the Frisbee go and waited as another boy lifted it up and threw it for her to catch again. Their games continued for about an hour more, during which she was petted a lot. She plopped down on the ground as the four boys who had been paying with her, sat down as well.

She licked the one with the aurburn hair's face lightly to show her happiness, making him fall onto his back and grin, closing his eyes. She heard the other boys' chuckles as he continued laughing and squirming trying to push her away. She continued licking him, only stopping when she felt a weight on her back.

She rolled over onto her back and away from the boys and looked at them, once she was on her paws again. It was a few more hours later that she was left alone with her master as his friends left to go home. She lay down next to where he sat and watched him quietly as he looked at the sky. She gave a small bark to get his attention and wagged her tail when he looked at her.

He chuckled softly at her and lightly patted his lap to which she placed her head on it and let him pet her, closing her eyes in the process.

_**Elsewhere: **_

A silver haired man, wearing a black Armani suit looked through the sixth pet shop, looking for one particular dog. Not finding her, he turned and silently walked out of the shop and into the limousine waiting for him.

Sitting down on the leather seat, he waited for the chauffeur to close the door before getting into the driver's seat. "Where to now, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He asked, looking the man using the back view mirror. The man looked at him with cold golden eyes and replied, "Back to the mansion. We shall continue this tomorrow."

The chauffeur nodded and started the car as Sesshoumaru looked at the shops again, wondering to himself, _"Where could you be, Kagome? If someone else finds you before this Sesshoumaru does, and finds out your secret, they could kill you, or worse, make you their experiment.'_

_**Back with Ai:**_

After dinner, Ai followed her master back to his room and waited for him to finish his homework again, settling down on the carpet in the middle of the room. She looked up when approximately an hour later; she heard his footsteps heading towards the balcony, rather than towards the bed. Looking at him, she cocked her head lightly to the side and stood up before trotting after him. Upon entering the balcony, she saw her master bathed in moonlight, looking at his personal tennis courts, arms crossed and face stern.

She trotted over to him and sat down on her hind legs, looking up at him as he continued looking at the courts. Her ears fell flat against her head, sensing her master in a bad mood. She placed her head on her front paws and looked at the gardens, whining lightly. Atobe, hearing the soft whining, looked at his feet and couldn't help but chuckle at his new dog's cuteness.

Hearing him chuckle, she lifted her head up and looked at him, ears perked straight up. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she wagged her tail at him. He smirked lightly at her, and then sat down on the lounge chair in his balcony. Ai walked over and lay down on the ground next to him. It wasn't long before, she felt her eyes get heavy.

Keigo was looking at the sky, deep in thought, thinking about the on-coming tournament, when he suddenly realized that there was no sound from next to him. Looking down at his new dog, he held in a chuckle at her almost on the brink of sleep. Deciding to retire to bed himself, he carefully placed his legs down and slipped them into his slippers before reaching over to rub one ear. "Ai, come." He murmured..

Ai opened her eyes sleepily and gave a small yawn before getting up and walking with him inside the room. As he lay down on the bed, she stretched her body a bit then got onto the bed next to him, making him wrap his arms around her again, before clicking the light shut. It wasn't long after the light shut that Atobe fell asleep.

Ai, on the other hand, kept her eyes open, thinking to herself about the coming night. She had been thinking about that the whole day when she was alone, and she, finally, got an idea. She would quietly make her way into the gardens, once the Atobe heir was asleep, and hide in the bushes, away from prying eyes until she turned back into her dog self. She resisted releasing a soft whine at the thought of what she would be dressed in when she turned human.

Ugh! She hated that dress.. It was black, frilly, lacey and way too provoking for her liking. Shaking her head lightly, so as to not wake the Atobe heir, she laid her head down and closed her eyes, fallng into a restless sleep.. Her sleepy mind keep remembering the day of the final battle, when she was cursed- the pain she was feeling and the changing of her human self into a dog.

She knew that the next night would be very painful, since her transformations made her go through almost fifteen minutes of uncontrollable pain, leaving her panting and covered in sweat after each transformation. The soft whines leaving her maw was what woke Keigo up. When Keigo heard the soft whining from next to him, he blinked his eyes open and looked at Ai, murmuring lightly in worry, "Ai"

He lightly stroked her fur, unable to control his worry for her. He continued to lightly stroke her fur, making her calm down from whatever was in her mind. Only when she calmed down, did he wrap his arms around her and fall asleep with a calm mind.

Now that her master was asleep, Ai opened her eyes and looked at him, ears flat against her head, hoping he wouldn't hate her the next night if he managed to catch her being transformed. She resisted a sigh and lay her head down on the mattress and closed her eyes, though sleep eluded her.

The next day when her master left for school, all Ai did was sit on the grass and look at the water from the swimming pool, wondering where she could hide. She played with the maids and the butler for a while but all in all, she was really not in the mood for playing. Standing up, she trotted around the garden and pool area, looking for a perfect place.

Spotting one, she walked over to it, and started sniffing around the place, trying to make sure no-one would have any way to find out where she was during her transformation.

_**~*~End Chapter 3~*~**_

_**Well, this is the end of this chapter. Please tell me how you like it. Feel free to ask me if you have any doubts and please read and review if you have the time. Thank you very much for the reviews… :) **_

_**The next chapter will be Kagome's transformation. Please watch out for it, ne? **_

_**OOCness in this fic is obvious for the most part, so please don't flame me if and when you find the characters OOC... **_

**As for the poll, the results will be revealed at the end of the 6th chapter so as to avoid biased voting.. :) The top three will be paired with Ai (Kagome) along with Atobe.. :)**

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	5. Chapter 4 The transformation

**Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis**

_**Pairings: **_

_**Kagome and Atobe, gradually becomes Kagome Harem (with Atobe as part of her harem [Vote for who you want in the harem])**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and nothing else.**_

**Warning: OOCness, Yaoi, Harem pairing, set in the PoT universe though the demons exist and Kagome's adventures in the Feudal area are over. **

_**~*~*~L~*~A~*~D~*~**_

**Chapter 4****-**** The transformation**

_Last chapter:_

_The next day when her master left for school, all Ai did was sit on the grass and look at the water from the swimming pool, wondering where she could hide. She played with the maids and the butler for a while but all in all, she was really not in the mood for playing. Standing up, she trotted around the garden and pool area, looking for a perfect place._

_Spotting one, she walked over to it, and started sniffing around the place, trying to make sure no-one would have any way to find out where she was during her transformation._

**Now:**

That day, the Atobe heir noticed that Ai was acting differently. Using his insight, he could make out that something was bothering his dog. She seemed almost distant- not really staying close to him for long, staring at one spot for a long time until he called her over, louder than normal, even staring at the water. This was getting him worried, which is why he wanted more than anything to stay back and be with her today.

However, he knew it was better to attend classes, finish with practice and then head back home, after all, he was the captain of their team. He could not afford slacking off. So, with an almost detectable bad mood, he headed to class. There was no expression on his face, not even a trace of his usual arrogant smirk was found for once.

The first one to notice this was Kabaji, who was with him during the ride to school, the next being Yuushi. The tensai noticed the almost distracted look their captain had on his face as they sat in class. He had confronted him, making sure no-one comes to know and found out from the Hyoutei King about Ai's weird behavior. Being the one person in Hyoutei that he acknowledged and almost respected since they met, Keigo told Yuushi about it without a doubt that he wouldn't tell others about the extreme amount of compassion he had for his dog.

Somehow the day passed as they headed back to their classes, through the practice which Sakaki-kantoku extended by a few hours then back home.

With Ai, she sat in the garden the whole day, staring at the cove for quite a while, only pausing to eat and have water once in a while. She waited, patiently, for her master to come home and play with her a bit. Hearing the limo pull up at the entrance to the mansion, her ears perked up and she waited for him.

They spent the rest of the evening together the same way, him reading and petting her, her laying and almost falling asleep. When night came, Keigo was quick to fall asleep, tired from the training and the long day. As he slept, his hold on Ai remained firm yet gentle.

About half an hour passed before Ai's eyes opened.. After making sure her master was fast asleep, she silently and discreetly scooted out of the bed and started to make her way to the door. When at the door, she looked back at her master, only to see him asleep.

Mentally sighing in relief, she trotted out of the room and silently made her way to the back exit, leading to the gardens and the pool. Making sure no-one was around, she lightly walked over to the door and gave it a push with her body. The maid from earlier had forgotten to close and lock it, that she knew.

Once it was open, she ran out of the house and into the gardens, going straight to the cove she had found behind the bushes. Once there, she sighed and closed her eyes before letting the transformation, which she had been fighting for the past half an hour, start.

A bright white light enveloped the whole cove, only dampened by the bushes in front of her. Clenching her eyes shut in pain, she let out a soft whimper as a pang of pain went through her body. Another whimper was released from her mouth as her body lifted into the air and the transformation started. Her front legs formed into arms and the back legs to human legs. Paws transformed into hands and feet as her body changed from that of a dog's to that of a girl. Even though she had transformed into a girl, a pair of black ears and a black tail swishing behind her still remained, signifying her curse.

She panted as her body was lowered onto the ground, dressed in a lacy and frilly black dress, mid-calf length black boots with 4 inch heels. Landing on her hands and knees, she resisted from falling down onto the ground on her stomach, blue-hued raven black hair fanned around her, curtaining her face from view. Eyes clenched shut, she kept panting for breath, wincing every few minutes as another pang of pain hit her body.

It took a few minutes but when she finally had her breath under control, she opened her eyes to reveal gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, which looked at the grass under her in slight relief. She clenched her eyes shut as another pang of pain went through her body and clenched the grass under her hands into a fist, releasing it only when the pain had receded.

She stiffened when the sound of footsteps reached her ears, making her canine-like ears swivel to the direction of the footsteps. Standing up, she moved back into the shadows of the trees behind her, trying to conceal as much of herself as possible from whoever it may be, who had entered the garden this late at night.

_**~*~End Chapter 4~*~**_

_**Well, this is the end of this chapter. I'm really sorry for the late update... Please tell me how you like it. Feel free to ask me if you have any doubts and please read and review if you have the time. Oh and thank you very much for the reviews… :)**_

_**These are the links of the dress and the boots she is wearing: (Please make sure to delete the spaces when you enter the links)**_

_**The dress: www . mlo **__**. me/ upen/ v/**__** 201102/ Black-Bows- Ruffle-Lace-Cotton- Gothic-Lolita-Dress- 49397 -1. Jpg**_

_**The boots: ligwascurvyworld . files . wordpress . com**__** / 2011/ 11/ heel-boots **__**.**__**jpg**_

_**OOCness in this fic is obvious for the most part, so please don't flame me if and when you find the characters OOC... Well well, looks like someone has appeared.. Who do you think it may be? Is it…. Michael-san? Or Atobe himself? Or is it someone else entirely? Well, only time will tell. **_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


End file.
